De negro a oscuro
by DarkNest
Summary: Porque Sasuke la había enfermado antes de desaparecer para siempre entre las sombras, y ni siquiera entonces ella había querido una cura; porque Sai era su nueva enfermedad y ella seguía sin querer una cura.


**Hola**

**Aquí dejo entonces la primera de las historias que prometí, protagonizada por Sai y Sakura. Como siempre, los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen únicamente a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto, y son solo prestados para fines de entretenimiento; sin embargo, el contenido sí que es mío, y si alguien se atreve a publicarlo sin mi permiso explícito, arderá en el eterno fuego de todos los infiernos.**

**Y sin más cháchara, disfruten :)**

* * *

Sus ojos verdes brillaban afiebrados, mientras sus labios rojos sonreían torcidamente; alargó la mano y lo agarró del pelo, haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. Sus tacones rojos repiquetearon sobre el suelo frío mientras se alejaba para contemplar su obra: Los ojos negros, tan parecidos a esos que solían acecharla en sueños, brillaban con esa peligrosa luz roja que daba inicio a su momento favorito de la noche, cuando él perdía el control y la marcaba, la partía en dos y la volvía a unir; el bien musculado y desnudo pecho, surcado por pequeños círculos –las marcas de los tacos de sus zapatos– y rasguños de intenso color rosa que iban de sus pezones al inicio de su vello púbico; su pene erecto, duro como el granito, y del color congestionado de sus labios hinchados. No buscaba producirle dolor, tan solo traer a las superficie esas emociones que habían sido enterradas tan profundamente.

Lo observó de nuevo y sonrió con morbosidad. Para darse la vuelta e irse contoneando las caderas desnudas hacia la cama –solo los tacones cubrían su desnudez–; él comenzó a levantarse con la intención de acompañarla, pero con una mirada logró inmovilizarlo.

Las cosas no siempre habían sido así. Había habido un tiempo en el que había sido normal, con el sueño normal de casarse con el amor de su vida y tener una casita llena de niños chillones –después de terminar su servicio como ninja de Konoha, por supuesto–; pero el destino la había arrojado al camino de Naruto, Kakashi, y sobre todo en el camino de Sasuke. Pero este último se había esfumado.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que su relación con Sasuke había ido más allá de la adoración que públicamente ella había sentido por el pelinegro; él había sido su primer amante, aquél que todas las noches se escabullía por su ventana, y aquél que bajo la protección de la oscuridad le había enseñado lo que se sentía cuando un cuerpo estallaba en puro éxtasis… la había vuelto adicta a sus labios, a sus manos, a sentir su cuerpo apoderarse del suyo de todas las maneras posibles; él había plantado la semilla de su perversión y la había alimentado todas esas noches.

Luego él se había ido, y el vacío que dejó en el equipo 7 fue ocupado por Sai.

Sai… qué decir de él. Tenía los mismos ojos negros como el infierno, su misma piel pálida, su cabello también negro –pero sin esos visos azules que atrapaban la luz cada vez que caminaba bajo el sol–; pero sobre todo lo anterior, esas emociones que a simple vista no tenía, pero que quemaban en su interior como lo habían hecho en Sasuke, como quemaban ahora en el interior de aquella pelirrosa.

Todo había comenzado como una forma de seguir sintiendo las manos que faltaban recorrer su piel. Pero estas manos eran frías, y no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que había comenzado a anhelar esa frialdad, ese vacío en sus ojos negros, que ardían solo en sus noches juntos.

Justo como ahora. Se sentó sobre el colchón, directamente frente a su mirada, y abrió las piernas completamente, para que así él no se perdiera ni un segundo del espectáculo.

-A Sasuke le encantaba que hiciera esto para él- dijo, mientras recorría con sus dedos los labios de su vagina completamente lampiña –era su…- gimió suavemente, acariciando con pequeños círculos su clítoris -…favorito-.

Observó cómo su mirada se encendía aún más con la ira producida por oírla pronunciar ese nombre, y eso hizo que escalofríos de placer recorrieran el esbelto cuerpo femenino.

Lo hacía a propósito, y él lo sabía; sabe que ella menciona a Sasuke cuando lo quiere rápido y duro, y justo así lo tendría.

Ella siguió moviendo sus dedos entre sus piernas, atrayendo la atención de Sai a ese punto caliente y húmedo. Introdujo entonces en su interior un dedo… dos… tres, y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, su placer el doble al ver la excitación en el rostro de Sai. Siguió moviéndolos, pero sus dedos no ern suficiente, por lo que gimió su nombre, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes, y como un perro hambriento él se abalanzó sobre ella, penetrándola de una sola estocada que la llevó al orgasmo que había estado buscando; y él siguió penetrándola duro y rápido, como ella le había estado pidiendo, fragmentando su mente una y mil veces en cientos de pedazos, una y otra y otra vez.

Ambos llegaron casi a la misma vez, él con un rugido ronco y ella con un agudo gemido. Entonces su juego perverso llega a su fin.

Ella se abraza a su cuerpo mientras se deshace de sus tacones, y él acaricia su cabello, lento, con delicadeza. Su pecho es frío y a ella le gusta así, a pesar de ser tan diferente –o tal vez por ser tan diferente– del calor abrazador de otro cierto pelinegro.

Ella escucha el calmado latir de su corazón, y de a poquito se va quedando dormida.

Antes de caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo, piensa que tal vez está mal lo que hace, pero sabe que si deja de hacerlo algo en su interior morirá. Porque Sasuke la había enfermado y ella no había querido una cura; porque Sai era su nueva enfermedad y ella no quería una cura.


End file.
